This study will evaluate the effect of combination therapy with Hyperimmune Anti-HIV Intravenous Immunoglobin (HIVIG) and ZDV compared to IVIG and ZDV administered similarly, on the incidence of HIV infection in infants born to HIV-infected women who are receiving ZDV for medical indications. The lab was used for the following: oligonucleotide synthesis and recombinant DNA technolgies.